


Pulling Rank

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is curious as to why Becker dropped the investigation into Greene's absence and views the recording of the interview.  Now he wants to know if Greene's story is true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Rank

It was never a good thing to be called into Lester's office unexpectedly. Abby tried to think if she'd done something wrong – a missed deadline, a slip up of protocol... She couldn't think of anything and she knew everything concerning the menagerie was up to date. So, the meeting could only mean one thing. Her funding was being cut again. She was already seething by the time she reached the door to Lester's office. Just because anomaly activity was less frequent since New Dawn, it didn't mean that the creatures already homed in the menagerie didn't need the same level of care.

 

“Enter.”

 

Abby stepped inside Lester's office, ready for a fight. She did try to keep calm, after all, Lester was on her side and always had been. She recalled how he'd stepped in when Phillip Burton had ordered that all the creatures should be killed. If there was going to be a cut in funding, it would have come from higher up. Lester would just be the messenger.

 

“You wanted to see me?”

 

“Yes, thanks for coming so quickly. Have a seat.”

 

Abby did as she was told and tried to read his face. Was she about to be given bad news? It was always hard to tell with Lester. After years of working in politics and government, Lester had mastered the art of the poker face.

 

Lester had a large folder open in front of him. Abby recognised it as Becker's personnel file where he kept details of all the soldiers under his care. Quite what Lester was doing with it, Abby didn't know.

 

“I was going through all my outstanding paperwork from the last month so that Jess could file it,” Lester began, “and I came across a case that I hadn't been informed of the outcome of. That intrigued me, since Captain Becker was so adamant at the time that disciplinary action would be taken.”

 

Abby felt her stomach begin to churn. Becker had said that Greene's case would be closed and that he would indicate that his absence was for justified personal reasons and no further action would be taken. She assumed that would be enough for Lester since he rarely interfered with Becker's team.

 

Lester opened the metal rings holding the papers in place and lifted out a couple of pages before clicking the rings back into place. “Lieutenant Greene was absent from the ARC for four hours and was required for a vital training session during that time. Captain Becker was furious, he couldn't understand why one of his team would be so disrespectful, especially a man who he'd helped and been sympathetic towards during a rough patch in his marriage.”

 

“I'm aware of the case, Sir, but I don't understand why...”

 

“And neither did I, Miss Maitland. Why would Captain Becker drop the case so easily? It's not like him at all, so I went hunting.”  
  
Abby closed her eyes. Becker had promised her that the written record of his interview with Greene had been destroyed, and that only he had access to the video recording.

 

“I was shocked at the lack of evidence of any investigation, again very unlike the Captain, so I had Jess access the archives. She's even more of a computer genius than our Connor you know. She knows all of Captain Becker's passwords and quickly found the recording of his interview with Greene.” Lester's mouth twitched and swallowed nervously. Abby braced herself, if Lester had watched the video, he'd know the exact reason that Greene had gone AWOL that afternoon, and whilst Becker hadn't the authority to take action against her, Lester certainly did.

 

“Greene and I...”

 

“There's no need for explanations, Miss Maitland. Greene's evidence was very... enlightening. I can understand why Becker dropped the case based on that rather interesting story. Before I can file away my paperwork as cased closed, I just need you to confirm something for me.”

 

“I already went through this with Becker.” Abby pushed back the memory of that particular interview, a blow job and sex on Becker's sofa which got interrupted by the anomaly.

 

“I'm sure you did, but I need to know for myself since you are my employee not his. Is Greene's account of events true?”

 

Abby paused then took a deep breath. If she denied it, then Greene and Becker would probably get into further trouble. “Yes, everything he said is true.”

 

Lester's mouth twitched again and he seemed to shift uneasily in his chair as he scribbled some notes on the pages he'd taken out of the folder.

 

“Is that all, Sir? Can I go?”

 

“Not yet. Stand up.”

 

Abby did as she was told and then began to feel very uncomfortable. She recognised the look in Lester's eyes, a look she'd seen in a number of men who knew about her 'problem'. Most of them she gave in to, the lure of sex was usually too hard to resist even if it was just a quick, hard fuck against a wall. But Lester was her boss and him giving her that look was un-nerving.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Being addicted to sex must be quite a problem at times,” Lester was saying. “Though I'm sure you have no shortage of offers of help.”

 

Abby remained silent, not entirely sure where this was leading. Then she realised he was undoing the fly on his trousers. She was torn between the stirring in her groin that meant her body was already preparing for sex and the nagging doubt in her head that said she needed to walk away now.

 

“I do alright, most of the time,” she finally managed to say. By this time, Lester's cock was in his hand, heavy and thickening as he pumped it to make it hard. His breathing was deepening and he visibly swallowed, waiting for a reaction from Abby.

 

“Most of the time? I bet they're queuing up to be the next notch on your bedpost. I don't suppose I could pull rank and jump to the front of that queue could I?”

 

“Here?” Abby felt her heart pounding against her chest wall and her own breathing was quickening. She was still torn, but as Lester moved closer, her groin began to do all sorts of gymnastics and rational thoughts began to be pushed aside as lust and need took over.

 

“Of course, I'm not prepared to wait.” He pressed a button on his desk to ensure his door was locked and moved closer, grabbing Abby's shoulder with his free hand and pushing her against the edge of the desk. “Here is perfect.”

 

“Yes,” Abby breathed, looking up into the lust filled eyes that were gazing deep into hers. He placed his hand on her chin and tipped her head up further and pulled her into a kiss, rough and hard. She let out a squeak as his mouth engulfed hers, his tongue probing and exploring hers whilst his hands moved over her body, lingering on her breasts for a few moments as he pushed her harder against the desk. She could feel the hardness of his cock against her stomach as she clung to his neck and shoulders, returning the kiss.

 

“No time to waste,” he breathed, moving back slightly and going straight for the waistband on her jeans. He had the button and zip undone easily and was pulling the jeans down over her slender hips and down to her knees. Abby wriggled and stepped out of them, kicking them to one side as Lester tugged on her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. “Gorgeous! I can see why you have no shortage of men to help you out!”

 

His hands were everywhere, leaving tingles of delight in their wake as Abby grew more and more aroused. He was clearly an experienced man and knew every inch of a woman. He suckled on her neck and shoulders as she slid his jacket off over his shoulders. Then she began to unfasten his shirt, but he stopped her, wanting to move things on his way. His arm slipped around her waist and lifted her to sit on the edge of the desk. Pulling her thighs apart, he moved between them and pushed down so that she was laid on her back and he was following.

 

He pulled her bra straps down and pushed a hand into the cup, grasping the breast hard and making Abby cry out. Then he licked and suckled on it, making satisfied grunts as he shifted position. Abby could feel his hard cock pressed against her pussy through the fabric of her underwear and there was a flood of moisture. She wanted that cock inside her now!

 

She slid her hand down between them and pulled the fabric to one side. “Oh, I see. That's how you want it is it?” Lester growled.

 

“I want you!” she begged, and then she cried out loud. Lester's cock was inside her, probing in deeply. His hands were on her hips as he sank in deeper and then he began to pound in and out of her with a hard, steady pace.

 

“When I saw the recording of Greene's interview, I knew I had to have you too,” Lester breathed.

 

Abby wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into a kiss, tangling her tongue with his as they moved together. The photo frame on the desk fell over and a pen rolled off onto the floor, making Abby giggle. “Easy now!”

 

“No, not going easy on you.” Lester increased his pace, slamming in harder and Abby gasped out with each thrust. She was close to cumming, the fire in her body beginning to rage out of control.

 

“Fuck me, Lester!” she cried out, thrashing beneath him. His hands tore at her bra, exposing both breasts so that he could bite, lick and suck them. “Please!”

 

“I'm cumming,” he breathed. “Are you ready?”

 

“Fill me, Lester! Let me have your cum inside me!”

 

They both hit a climax at the same moment, Lester's cum exploding into Abby's quivering body as their cries of pleasure filled the air. His mouth was on hers, devouring her in a heated kiss as a second load of cum spilled into Abby's body whilst her internal muscles milked the hard shaft for more.

 

“Thank you!” Lester panted, slowly withdrawing and helping Abby to sit up.

 

“You're welcome, and thank you...” Abby smiled. She wasn't used to being thanked after sex. Maybe it was an older guy thing, or perhaps it was just something gentleman of the kind of upbringing Lester had had did.

 

“You should get cleaned up before you leave,” he said. Abby expected him to reach into one the drawers in his desk and get a box of tissues out, but instead he was tugging at her knickers and easing them down. Going with it, she helped him remove them and then he pulled her thighs apart, plunging his tongue into her pussy dripping with his cum. This was the kind of cleaning up she could get used to.

 

His tongue probed deep inside, making Abby's hips roll and sigh with pleasure. She tangled her fingers into his hair whilst he hooked his arms under her legs to lift her slightly and then his hands moved over the curve of hips and stomach, sliding both his thumbs to the swollen nub of her clit. She sobbed out, her body again convulsing as he drew out another orgasm from her as his expert tongue pushed in and out of her.

 

After a few more minutes, he moved away, slumping into his chair that was by the desk. Abby followed, kneeling on the floor in front of him and taking his semi-erect cock into her mouth, determined to get him hard again. It didn't take long, she had had plenty of practice and knew exactly how to suck and lick a cock to get it ready for a decent fuck.

 

Once he was good and hard, Abby stood up and sat on his lap, straddling his thighs and facing him. His arm circled her waist whilst she adjusted position, and he gave a soft groan as the tip of cock teased at her wet entrance.

 

“Abby!” he moaned as she sank down onto him, feeling his hard cock slide into her easily until it was buried completely inside. “Oh god!”

 

“Yes, Lester! So good!” Abby breathed, beginning to move herself so that his cock slid in and out of her at a slow but steady pace. Lester allowed this to continue for a while, gazing up into her deep blue eyes filled with a lust he'd not seen in a woman before. He couldn't quite believe his luck , this young, gorgeous, sexy blonde was not only letting him fuck her, she was fucking him with enthusiasm and need. He moved his hands to grasp and cup her breasts as she moved on him and she leaned back a little so that he could see her body in all its glory. He leaned forward, kissing her stomach and then moving up, licking and suckling on her breasts before pulling her back into an embrace. Their arms tangled around each other and their mouth mashed together in a heated kiss. The heat was rising again, her muscles clamping onto his shaft as he stepped up the pace, meeting her downwards movement with a hard thrust upwards.

 

Abby cried out, each thrust now sending intense waves of pleasure through her body. Lester took more and more control of the pace and soon it was all him, thrusting into her. Both groaned, breathing hard and building towards an intense climax.

 

When it happened, it was like an explosion and both lost themselves for a moment. The heat of his release flooded her, making her gasp. She couldn't recall having felt so much in one ejaculation before, feeling it flowing through her, and her entire body was responding. He was still thrusting, and Abby managed to pull herself back into focus enough to move with him until he released again. They collapsed together, clinging to each other's body as Lester emptied himself into her and then remained inside her as they came down from the high.

 

He was breathing hard as Abby shifted herself to allow his softened cock to slip out. “I should probably go now,” she said quietly.

 

“Yes...That would be wise.”

 

She grabbed her clothing and hastily dressed, hoping she didn't look too dishevelled or flushed as she checked herself before leaving. She didn't look back, just tried to look composed and made a beeline for her own office where she could hide away to recover. This addiction seemed to be getting worse, the more sex she got, the more she needed. Having sex with her boss would have been out of the question a few weeks ago. She had no idea where all of this was going.

 


End file.
